The Trials of Being Taker's Daughter
by Adrian Jade
Summary: One distant father, one pissed off twin and a 3 year old caught in the middle. CenaOC. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Adrian Callaway helped her dad carry his bags into the First Union Center.

"Addie darlin if you wanna go talk to people go ahead I don't wanna make you miss out on you summer as you pointed out many times in the car" Mark said.

"I'll hang with you for a while then I'll go out on my own" she replied.

"I know your sister will be happy to see you and Logan" he said.

"I'm sure she will"

Mark looked at the younger of his two twin daughters, Adrian was always the one who would fight you tooth and nail about everything. To say Mark and Adrian didn't see eye to eye was an understatement.

"So how is school going?" Mark asked.

"Fine should have my medical degree next year"

For a 26 year old woman she sure acted like a child whenever Mark was around the only proof that Adrian was an adult was Logan.

"Grandpa" Logan said.

Mark bent down to the 3 year olds level. "what's up little man?"

"Do I get to meet the wrestlers?" he asked.

Mark messed up his shaggy blonde hair and laughed at the look on his face.

"Course you do" he said.

"Yay! I wanna meet Batista!" Logan yelled jumping up and down.

"Logan Anthony you are making a scene" Adrian scolded.

"Sorry mama" Logan said.

"Adrian leave the boy alone he wants to meet his heroes" Mark said.

Adrian sighed and ran a hand through her long amber brown hair. Her green eyes turning darker with annoyance.

"You would know better that me wouldn't you" she spat.

"Listen girlie you are here for the next 3 months because your mother thinks it will do us both good but if you are going to be like that I can make it very miserable for you"

"Riight, what time is Sara, Morgan and the girls getting here?" she asked

"Soon" he replied.

"Come on Logan I'll take you to meet people" Adrian suggested.

Logan nodded and grabbed on to her hand.

"Do you have that magazine thing you want to be signed?" Adrian asked.

"Uh huh" Logan said.

"Look Logan it's Rey Mysterio why don't you go and get his autograph"

"Can you come with me I'm scared" Logan said.

"Sure honey"

"Umm… Mr. Mysterio will you sign this?" Logan asked politely.

"Sure what's your name?" Rey asked.

"Logan Callaway" he replied.

"So you are the old man's grandson, he talks about you all the time"

Adrian had a hard time controlling her gag reflexes it's not that she wasn't happy that Mark as she called him bragged about his only grandson it's just that he seemed to be happier with Logan that he ever was with Adrian or her sister Morgan. Adrian loved her father but she loved him in her own way and she would never admit it to him, that is just the kind of person she was. Her mother Elizabeth often told her she was more like her father then she wanted to admit.

"Really he talks about me" Logan beamed with pride.

"Yep he says you are the future of this business" Rey replied.

Now that much Adrian could agree with there was no doubt in her mind that Logan would one day be a champion of this business.

"Logan what do you say to Mr. Mysterio for signing an autograph for you?" Adrian asked.

"Oh yeah that you" Logan said.

"Your welcome buddy" Rey said with a smile.

Logan was once again bouncing up and down there was no way Adrian was going to be able to keep this child standing still for more than 2 minutes at a time.

"You know he reminds me of someone I just can't think of who" Rey said to Adrian.

"Maybe" Adrian said.

"So you are the famous Adrian" Rey said.

"Huh?"

"Mark talks about you almost as often as he talks about Logan, you know he is really proud that you were accepted into NYU" Rey said.

Adrian couldn't help but smile maybe there was hope for dear old dad after all.

"Thank you for telling me that and it was nice meeting you but I have to go Logan is about ready to start bouncing off walls" Adrian said.

"Enjoy him while he is this age because they don't stay that small for long" Rey advised her.

"Trust me I know it" Adrian replied walking away.

"Who do we meet next mama?" Logan asked.

"Anyone you want" Adrian answered.

"I wanna meet Batista and Randy Orton and John Cena and …" Adrian's attention slipped from Logan when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

No it couldn't be she had to have been mistaken. There was no way he could be here and that she could possibly see him again.

"Mama are you listening to me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah sweetie I was but I spaced out sorry" she said.

After about 1 hour of meeting everyone Logan could think of, they only had one left John Cena. Adrian had heard that name before but she couldn't place it.

"Logan we have to be heading back soon Auntie Morgan and Sara and the girls are gonna be here soon and they will want to see you" Adrian told her son.

"But I want to meet John Cena" Logan whined.

"Fine 5 more minutes but if we can't find him then it'll have to wait another time" she said.

"He's the Champ" Logan said "did you know that?"

"Sweetie you know I haven't watched wrestling in so long" she said.

"There he is" Logan whispered.

"So go get his autograph" Adrian said giving Logan a little push towards John.

"Mr. Cena" Logan said quietly.

"What can I do for you little man?" John asked.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure you can but you are gonna need to tell me your name first" John said.

"It's Logan Callaway" the 3 year old said with a sudden burst of confidence.

"Big name to live up to" John said.

Adrian watched her son talk to the man that Logan had identified as John Cena she had still not seen his face. She walked up to stand beside Logan.

"Here you go little man" John said handing Logan back his book.

"Thank you" Logan said "look mom I got the Champs autograph"

John smiled as he met eyes with Logan's mother. He was hit with this sudden deja vu feeling. He had met her before he just wasn't sure where.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

Adrian was too stunned at first to answer his question but she quickly came back to her senses.

"I don't think we have" she replied.

"It's just that I feel like I've seen you before"

"I have the same feeling" she said "wait a minute you are that rapper guy with the pentagram"

"Yeah I guess I am" John said with a laugh.

"Most people call me John" he said.

"Yeah well I'm not like most people" she said. "see ya around Eminem"

"What I don't get a name?" he asked.

"Well you know my last name is Callaway it shouldn't be too hard to figure out ask around and maybe someone might tell you who I am"

John shook his head and watched his "mystery girl" walk away.

"I am going to have so much fun getting to know her"


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken John 3 days but he had found out the information he wanted. His 'mystery girls' name was Adrian Skylar Callaway. She was 26 born on December 16, 1979. She has an identical twins sister named Morgan. She lives in New York City with her 3 year old son Logan.

He was proud of himself it wasn't easy finding out about Adrian but then again that is probably why she had challenged him, thinking that he would loose interest. But John wasn't that kind of guy ,he stuck things out till he was satisfied. He had to pay a few people to give up the information.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Logan walking around which didn't seem right to him the boy was alone.

"Hey little man" he said.

"Hi Mr. Cena" Logan replied.

"You know you can call me John"

"Mama says it's more polite to address people as Mr. and Ms." He said. John could tell that he had memorized that statement. The way it came out of his mouth seemed slow and uninterested.

"Well this will be our little secret" John said.

Logan smiled, he liked John he seemed nice. John smiled as well.

"So where's your mom?" John asked.

"Dunno" Logan shrugged. "I was with Aunt Morgan we are playing hide and seek"

"So how are you enjoying traveling?" John asked.

"I like it" he answered.

"While your traveling with your mom and grandpa what's your dad doing?" John asked.

"I don't have one" Logan said.

"Oh" John said.

Logan shrugged he must have gotten questions like that often that it just didn't bother him anymore.

"So you just turned 3 correct?"

"Yep" Logan smiled and John noticed that one of his baby teeth had already fallen out.

"Fell off the jungle gym and knocked it out" Logan said proudly.

"Sounds like something I would do as a kid" John said.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Why don't we find your aunt and ask her if you can hang out with me for a while" John suggested.

"Ok"

It took John and Logan about 15 minutes to find the ebony haired woman. Unlike Adrian, Morgan had black hair and blue eyes. But that was the only difference between the two. The face, body structure… everything the same.

"Auntie, John… I mean Mr. Cena wants to know if it's alright if I hang out with him for a while.

Morgan had to do a double take. This man who bore a striking resemblance to her nephew was standing next to him.

"Has your mother met Mr. Cena?" Morgan asked after a few minutes of self contemplation.

"Yes" Logan replied.

"Does dad know him?"

"Yes I have worked with your father a few times" John answered.

"Ok" Morgan agreed "just bring him back to dad's locker room when you guys are done hanging out"

"Alright"

Morgan walked off to find her younger sister. Adrian had a lot of explaining to do right about now. Morgan found her sister sitting in their father's locker room read ing a book, her head was slightly bobbing due to the fact she was listening to her ipod.

"Adrian" Morgan said. Nothing.

"ADRIAN" she yelled "HELLO EARTH TO ADRIAN" she waved her hands before Adrian's face.

"WHAT" Adrian snapped removing her headphones.

"Logan is hanging out with John Cena who by the way looks very much like him" Morgan said.

"WHAT you let my 3 year old son hang out with some guy for all we know he could be a pedophile!" Adrian exclaimed.

"I hardly think someone as fine as that man could be a pedophile" Morgan replied.

"That could be his cover" Adrian tried to win this loosing argument.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "What is your problem with Logan hanging out with John?"

"We know nothing about him"

"Oh I'm thinking you know a lot more about him then you are sharing" Morgan accused her younger sister.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Adrian asked with her hands on her hips.

"That you slept with John Cena and conceived his child aka Logan" Morgan said bluntly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"LIAR" Morgan yelled.

"Morgan I am honestly telling you that I have never seen John Cena before 3 days ago" Adrian said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Morgan asked.

"Didn't say you had to but it is the truth"

"Have you seen them they look so much alike" Morgan pointed out.

"Yes I've noticed it but John isn't Logan's father so drop it" Adrian ordered.

"Fine, whatever" Morgan unwillingly agreed.

'Something isn't right here Adrian is hiding something … something that has to do with Logan and John Cena' Morgan thought 'and I'm not going to stop till I find out the truth'


	3. Chapter 3

Logan was having a good time hanging out with John. John acted more like a kid than he did an adult so it was easy for the two to relate to each other.

"So what do you like to do for fun Logan?" John asked as they played Madden 2007 on his PS2.

"All kinds of things … I like horses … my grandpa bought me a horse and I ride it whenever I go to his house and I like to watch Spongebob on Nickelodeon and when we are at home mommy takes me to the park"

"Sounds like you are a very busy little boy" John said "so do you live alone with your mom or does she have a boyfriend who lives with you?"

"Nope it's just me and mommy" the little boy smiled brightly at John.

"Do you have a daddy John?" Logan asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, you have a daddy and mommy has a daddy and all my friends have daddies … why don't I have one?" Logan asked sadly.

"I don't know little guy I really don't" John put his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"I really want one" Logan added "someone to play football with and do all fun stuff with and so mommy would have someone to take care of her"

"You are very demanding for a 3 year old don't you think … and way too smart"

"Thanks" Logan said.

"You are too much kid" John cracked a smile.

"John will you help me find a daddy?" Logan asked seriously.

" … I don't think that is such a good idea little man"

"Please John, mommy is taking too long" Logan begged giving John the dreaded "puppy dog eyes"

John tired to stay strong but he didn't have much experience with children and after about 20 seconds he found himself caving.

"Fine I'll help you" he relented.

"Thanks John" Logan jumped from his seat and threw his little arms around John's neck.

John was a little shocked at first but soon he welcomed the little boy's affection.

"Your welcome little man" he said still unsure of what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
